


It's Not Worth the Trouble

by Twinkleterson



Category: The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humour, Post Book 3: The Empire of Gold, Sibling humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkleterson/pseuds/Twinkleterson
Summary: Nahri and Jamshid realise that it is not worth the hackle to defend their respective Qahtanis.
Relationships: Jamshid e-Pramukh/Muntadhir al Qahtani, Nahri e-Nahid/Alizayd al Qahtani
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	It's Not Worth the Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musogato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musogato/gifts), [unorgaynized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unorgaynized/gifts), [munazza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/munazza/gifts), [laadynaty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadynaty/gifts), [bananabreadbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananabreadbee/gifts), [socordia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/socordia/gifts).



> This short fic is based on my friend's amazing idea!

Nahri wiped her hand dry and discarded the apron. Her shift had ended. She took a deep breath and prepared to go to the canteen before she headed home. Subha said that Jamshid was there. She needed to have a word with her brother. About Muntadhir. This petty nonsense between the Qahtani brothers was finally getting on her nerves. Ali was spending entire evenings complaining about Muntadhir. She did lend a sympathetic ear. She tried to soothe him, but the young man was still sulking. It's been two days and she couldn't take it anymore. Nahri wanted her cosy evenings back. 

She spotted Jamshid at a corner sipping coffee. Nahri took a seat in front of him.

"May the fires burn brightly for you, little sister," he said cheerfully and yet Nahri couldn't help but notice that he looked determined about something. "Can I get you a coffee?" He asked politely. Nahri declined. There was a pause. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about something," he said finally. 

"I have something to say too," Nahri was no less determined. Jamshid nodded.

"It's about Alizayd," Jamshid said at the exact same time as Nahri said, "It's about Muntadhir." They glared at each other. 

"What about Ali?" She asked, a protective edge slid into her voice. 

"What about Muntadhir?" He sounded defensive.

"He blamed Ali for mangling the message, which was not really his fault. He wrote the message and specifically told the boy what to say, he did everything and Mun - " 

"Wait a minute, little sister," he cut in, "Alizayd knows that Muntadhir can't read, right? He really cannot be praised for the written message as it was completely useless," he said heatedly. 

"Well, he should learn to read then. But that is beside the point -" 

"Nahri these past two days has been bad for me, he simply won't stop ranting about Alizayd," he said as Nahri drew up. 

"It was not really his fault ! He always gets the blame! " she glared at him. 

"THAT", he scoffed, "is definitely not Muntadhir's fault".

"He should be more considerate," she crossed her arms. 

"Alizayd should understand that this is becoming childish." 

"Muntadhir is the big brother," she shot back, "Ali is suffering so much, I know him."

"I know Muntadhir - "

"I know him too, unfortunately." 

They kept glaring at each other. Jamshid knew that Nahri was newly married and it was to be expected that she couldn't see any faults in Alizayd...yet. But, he had to endure another economics rant just yesterday, Jamshid wasn't feeling very much generous towards him. Nahri, on the other hand, had enough of Muntadhir's silly jokes. So when Jamshid mildly commented something about Alizayd and his rants, she completely lost her composure.

"You just don't like him! What with the tamarind juice and now this - " 

"I apologized, okay?" 

"Would you just talk to Muntadhir?" 

"Well, I did. You should make Alizayd see sense."

"He is sensible, thank you very much." Her expression darkened when Jamshid just snorted. She couldn't believe that she just quarreled with Jamshid. She was indeed feeling very much low, Ali's sulkiness, too much work and now this quarrel. She started to wipe her tears with the edge of her chador. It was no shame crying in front of her brother and the canteen was empty anyway, people just fled when they started raising their voices.

"He is not too bad," she started softly. 

"There, there, don't cry, I am sorry if I hurt you. I am an absolutely disgusting creature who makes his little sister cry," Jamshid sounded very much upset. 

"And he holds me when I cry," she said. 

Jamshid was only too happy to take the cue and hugged her patting her head, "there, everything's okay." 

At this moment the Qahtani brothers entered - the troublemakers themselves. They were slapping each other's backs and _joking!_ Well! And here they were quarrelling for those two idiot men. Nahri and Jamshid looked at each other, feeling rather ashamed. They decided not to interfere in the Qahtani internal matters in the future, it wasn't worth the hackle. 

The Qahtanis strode across the room smiling broadly. 

"Let's go home and rest," Ali announced cheerfully. 

Looking at the Nahid glares, the Qahtanis halted a little.

"Well, Zaydi did say that he should've chosen a better messenger…" Muntadhir mumbled.

"Dhiru did apologize…" Ali muttered. 

Nobody spoke anything for some time. At last Nahri stood up, adjusted her chador rather menacingly and gripped Ali's shoulder, "yes, let's go home."

Ali noticed that she was smiling sweetly. That smile was too sweet. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go home. 

**That evening…**

"Alizayd al Qahtani, I will never ever defend you again. You are a silly, silly man." 

"Nah - " 

"Shut up."

"Okay."

**Pause…**

"I am sorry."

"It's fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more humorous fics.


End file.
